EnderEye
by TalonWolf Jedi
Summary: THIS is a cool fanfiction i made with 2 EnderBrothers, Terron and Denal. They arn't the "Ordinary" Endermen your thinking of, their actually nothing but trouble makers. But one night after scaring the notch out of a player, Herobrine calls to the EnderBro's attention and asks them to hunt them down and kill the Player that they just spooked a while back... Rated K
1. Chapter 1

**EnderEye~**

**BOOYEAH! Ive been wanting to do a minecraft story for so long… eh no matter how Ridiculous it seems to write a story about a game. LOL. But I wanted to get a little creative and get out of my safe zone and try something else than writing Star Wars fan fictions. I wanted to do a story based on my fav game, and FIGURE ^ the title, on my fav mob. Endermen :D I just have to admit I love Endermen! So HERES TO MINECRAFT :D AND NOTCH! **

**Please enjoy, it took a lot of story plotting X_x …. About a game… that's awesome.**

**I own the game on my computer at home but I didn't take any part in making it. xD**

Endermen~

These creatures come from a dark dimension. A dimension that Once had a sun but that world's sun was destroyed, now their world crumbles little by little. All that is left is darkness. Endermen start to teleport into the Overworld and live there or bring back materials to build back their old home. But these people somehow adapted to this darkness and grew fearsomely tall and had strange purple glowing eyes that helped them with night vision. They also can teleport themselves to whatever dimension or Wherever they want, this ability is powered by a strange pearl that lies deep within their gut. Within their dimension is a great EnderDragon. He is the King, the Father and the Ruler over the Endermen in their dimension. As the Endermen's world fades they start to spill into our Overworld…

…~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* EnderEye *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~…

It was a moonless night. The night was so pitch black that you could barely see what's in front of you. Two dark and tall figures hide behind the trees of the woodlands. Not too far ahead from the tall dark beings stood a creeper. He was all but nervously looking around for any movement in the dark forest. He was left out in the open and was very nervous. The first dark figure gestured to the second one to sneak up behind the creeper while it wasn't looking. So without teleporting the second shadowy creature walked up to the creeper slowly and when it turned the figure ducked behind another tree that was next to him. The creeper walked up slowly to where he thought he saw a shadow dodge to a tree nearby.

"Umm is anyone there?" the creeper snuck up to the tree.

When the figure was pretty much pinned it teleported behind the creeper. The creeper didn't know what was behind him and looked around the corner of the tree. The second figure looked at the first one with his glowing purple eye to make sure if he can surprise the little green creature. The First being nodded his head. So when the creeper looked behind him he got a surprise. The tall Enderman showed its fierce and sharp teeth and growled at the creeper. The creeper jumped and turned around and ran while the First figure teleported right in front of him bearing its sharp teeth and roaring at him.

"AAAAHHHHH! WHAT TH-" The creeper got scared so good that he exploded.

Both the Endermen teleported to a safe distance to watch before getting harmed by the explosion.

"Ahaha! It's so amusing to watch creepers explode! I just can't help it!" Denal, the older brother Enderman laughed clutching his stomach with his long arms.

"I mean really! Did you see the look on his face! If he didn't explode he would've passed out! Hah!"

"Haha yeah! Man if we keep doing this any further with exploding creepers, the Creeper King is going to tell Lord EnderDragon and then we will have to be kicked out of the End!" said Terron after a chuckle.

"Yes I am aware of that but I Just LOVE freaking the notch out of Creepers and making them explode!"

"Pft you sound more like a terrorist other than a prankster." Terron looked up at Denal.

"hah! That's because I terrorized the poor creeper." Denal smiled at his younger brother. "Come on let's find something else to scare off before the sun comes up." Terron couldn't help but shake his head slowly as he walked alongside his brother. Terron grew up in his Brother's shadow and did what he did, even if only half of those things he didn't even agree with. But he had to do as his older Brother told him or else he would do horrible things to him. Like being teleported on a block of dirt in the middle of ocean, with no land in sight or even worse and painful, teleporting him into a rain storm. So by this he helps his brother alongside with his trouble making pranks amongst the other mobs. His brother often blames the trouble on him, and that makes Terron in a lot of trouble. But they sometimes enjoy it.

Despite Terron and Denal being trouble makers **(Which they are _)** They also love exploring under the starry night. This one time Denal stole a chest full of diamonds and diamond gear from a random player's house. They thought the dude had one of those godly powers that helps them demand anything they want and fly whenever they please. The player must have selflessly stashed a whole ton of the diamonds in the chest maybe because he was just too lazy to go get the ores themselves, By then they were very lucky!

Denal froze and stood incredibly still, Terron saw his brother and did too as he did. They both heard something in the woods, it was coming towards them. Both of the Ender Brothers looked around frantically. They were so still that they would look like a shadow within shadows. The only thing that makes them stick out is their glowing eyes, but they could close them if they are hiding.

A distant skinny figure sneaks up to the dark shadows and pulls a string and aims carefully, only seeing through his hollow eyes. Foot by foot, his bones silently clanks, He lets go of the string and the arrow hums through the air towards the Endermen.

Denal turns around quickly and grabs his brother's arm and disappears just as the arrow zips through the very air where the Endermen were standing. The two Ender Brothers teleported right behind the figure, Denal growling down at him. "Well look who decided to play dumb. When will you even learn that you can't shoot down an Enderman?"

"Dude I was bored! I didn't mean to cause trouble." The hollow eyed skeleton answered.

"Well next time don't try it again! Or ill crush your bones into bone mesh!" Denal roared at the skeleton.

"I'm sorry man! I didn't mean it! You know I didn't mean it!... right?" The Skeleton hid behind his obsidian bow, his bones practically chattering. Terron caught his eye on the Obsidian bow and nudged his older brother and pointed to his bow. Denal and Terron knew a great friend who was a skeleton; he would hang out with them all the time. One day when his old boring wooden bow broke, Denal and Terron made him a bow out of obsidian **(I KNOW that Endermen cant pick up obsidian blocks but they got it from a random player which they killed) **making it as a sign that he is true friends with the endermen.

Denal walked up slowly, tilting his head at the boney archer.

"Michal? Is that really you?"

**EeeYep! That's it for now :D that was real fun to make :3 **

**Geez im tired...  
**

**I hope you all enjoyed it :D kinda of a cliffhanger there. I don't know why endermen and skeletons seem to match up to me. LOL! IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS GO AHEAD :D and don't be nervous! ILL FREELY ANSWER THEM :D….. since I like reading more things in my Email…. xD **

**GO ENDERMEN! 8U**

**AND **

**BOO SLENDERMAN! :U lol! Seriously O_o he's scary D; annnd it did kind of ryme at the time… ****O_o *realizes she rymed again*…. GOD DAMMIT! *EXPLODES***


	2. EnderEye Chapter 2

**EnderEye~**

**SOOO WAZZUP MY SE- Blaahh…. Sorry… xD**

**OMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMGGGGGGGGGGGG GGAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWDDDDDD D! It's been a long time, and I know it, and I'm sorry _…. I don't get the point, what's the point in posting a chapter is nobody comments on the last one and say, "Oh Talon this is great! Make another! My fav part wa-" BLARGH. Anyways… I haven't had the time, my parents sick, field trips ALL WEEK to the medieval or Renaissance fair in Gainesville FL, FTW! And… well yeah I was lazy also… o3o so yeah… also I've been working on some Dragons for a stop motion vid on youtube. O3o sooo yep…**

…

***crickets*….**

**K let's start… ._. Btw got 3 diamonds and 2 emeralds in MC…. :D *partyEH!*but it was on a multiplayer server with a friend… which doesn't mean I get to keep it IN game forever… and most certainly on a PvP server… *awe* D:**

Denal walked up slowly, tilting his black head at the boney archer.

"Michal? Is that really you?"

"Yep that's me, and will always be me." The skeleton responded as he crossed him boney arms.

"Who's askin'?" He tilted his head back at the massive black figure.

"It's me Denal and that's my younger brother Terron."

"Ahhh! I remember you two! We hung out like 4 weeks ago! I've been wondering where you guys went!" Michal greeted them with a bro-fist to Denal and Terron. "So are we gonna do anything now that we ganged up" The Skelly smiled.

"Hmmm… we could go over to Steve's house and scare the *Fart…o3o* out of him and maybe troll him in that massive ravine he likes mining in." Denal chuckled. Terron smiled as well when he came up with a few ideas.

"K! Where do you think is he right now?" Michal wondered.

"We know the way. He lives not too far from here on the plain's Beach near that massive mountain with the ravine in it." Terron stated.

"Well then lets head there and Pwn Steve's night!" Michal started walking in the direction they told him, but Denal and Terron teleported right in front of him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Wait. Before you start Walking off, how 'bout we teleport you with us there? Hmm?" Denal said.

Michal never been teleported by an Enderman and he was pretty nervous. He thought for a moment.

"It's lighter on your feet." Terron tempted.

"Sigh… fine I'll give it a try then." Michal finally decided and he let the one of the Endermen grab one of his arms and they both disappeared.

They reappeared not too far from Steve's house on the beach, they just teleported underneath a birch tree that was in the plains.

"Am I alive? Do I have all my limbs?! AM I OK?!" Michal started freaking out. He checked his body and he sighed with relief till something caught his eye. He looked down.

"Did I ever had 4 toes before?" Michal asked worriedly. Denal and Terron looked at each other worriedly then down at one of the Skeleton's feet.

"Eh… its fine." Terron replied as he shrugged his shoulders. **(LOL I don't think Skellies are fit for teleporting xD) **

"So theirs Steve's house, just a few blocks ahead." Denal pointed out a small little wooden house with a cobblestone tower protruding from the entrance to the house on a small island connecting to the beach with a little cobble bridge. **(Btw I'm using my world in MC in this one, it makes it more imaginable.) **

"So what's the dealio?" Michal asked the older EnderBrother.

Denal looked straight into one of the windows for a while and saw Steve going back and forth 4 ovens, I guess he was probably cooking food or smelting something. Denal had a short idea…

"I'm gonna go steal one of his stoves!" Denal then teleported next to the window to see what the human was cooking. He had obviously been to the ravine because he was smelting some iron ore he found in a mineshaft. Right when the player turned his back from the stove Denal teleported, grabbed the stove, and teleported back to his friends.

"Huh?" Steve heard the Enderman's signature teleportation and quickly turned around to find one of his stoves missing.

"SIRIOUSLY?! AWE COME ON!" The three mob friend laughed as they heard the player rage.

"Hahaha! That was soo good!" Terron laughed as he watches Steve run around between the stoves and hit the air madly.

"I KNOW RIGHT?" Michal laughed along with Terron as well.

Denal chuckled a bit and then looked inside the stove, there was about 15 pieces of Iron and 28 pieces of coal in there.

"Hey! Michal! There is enough in here to make you a helmet and chest plate!"

"What?! R U serious about giving me that iron?!" Michal gasped.

"Yep! I mean what are we gonna do with all this iron? … hmm maybe trade it with the other mobs or… may as well give it back to Steve…?" Denal teased, knowing that Michal really would like some armor.

"No no! Never mind! I'll take it." Michal took the oven and waited for all of the iron to smelt.

Meantime…

Steve grabbed an Iron Enchanted sharpness II sword, some armor and some cooked beef and looked through the window to see 2 Endermen and a Skeleton hanging out with his stove. He grumbled to himself and went out the door and came around the house in view of the Enderman and Skelly.

"HEY! WHAT YOU THINK YOUR DOING WITH MY IRON?!" Steve yelled out with his sword hitting the air.

"Oh shoot! He's sooooo after us!" Michal grabbed his bow and started shooting Steve.** (no pun intended :D) **

Denal and Terron looked at the player approaching them. He wasn't too far at all, he was running onto the bridge that connects to the beach.

The human came charging after them with his sword waving in the air. Denal and Terron started growling. Michal started shooting at him, only hitting him once or twice. The two EnderBrothers disappeared, leaving the poor skeleton alone to the player.

"HEY! Where did you go?! I can't fend him off all by myself!" Michal yelled out worriedly.

Right when the player was several blocks ahead of the madly shooting skeleton the EnderMen teleported right in front of the player and hit him. Steve tried hitting them back with his enchanted sword but they teleported again.

They kept teleporting and hit him from all angles, which confused him and made him even more angrier.

When one of the Enderman teleported right in front of Steve he stared at him in the eye, paralyzing Terron. He then hit the Enderman, whacking off about 3 hearts off of him and gashing his leg. Terron Yelled and teleported a short distance away.

Steve kept getting shot by the Skeleton and started charging at him instead since his hearts were starting to diminish quickly.

"Ummm guys he's after me now!" Michal started shooting like the wind… **(did that even make sense… or is that me? O3o)**

Steve started whacking the skeleton with his sword, weakening him. Michal yelped and backed off a little to shoot at him but his arrow missed as Steve jump into the air and landed onto Michal, making him drop his obsidian bow. Looking straight dead into his eyes, Steve raised his lethal Iron sword. Denal teleported to them and smacked Steve off of his friend, both Steve and his sword tumbled to the ground and saw the Enderman stare at him, gaping its mouth, showing his fearsome teeth. He growled to the skeleton as if he was saying something he couldn't understand.

"Michal! Get out!" Denal growled to the skeleton who was badly beaten.

"Dude! I'm not just gonna wimp off and run away!" Michal yelled back while getting his bow back.

"I don't care! You're going to die if you get hit again." The Enderman roared.

"Fine… I'll meet you guys later in the out meeting cave." So Michal took off with his iron into the woods. Steve started struggling underneath the Enderman's feet and tried to reach his sword but the Enderman turned his head back at his and applied more pressure to his chest, hurting Steve more.

Denal growled at the human under his feet. Terron watched behind his older brother as his leg bled. Denal raised one arm to claw Steve. Steve, only feeling helpless shielded his head and closed his eyes tight and curled up into a small ball. Both Denal and Terron saw him trembling. Denal thought it was amusing to see the terror is the player's eyes, but as for Terron he thought it was enough.

"Denal, I think that's good enough. We already had our fun; let's go before the sun comes up." Terron said to his older brother.

"But that Pathetic human cut you!" He growled staring hard at the figure.

"It's not very bad…" Terron lied, "I'll heal soon.

Denal stared at the trembling player before him with his hand raised still. After a few seconds he lowered his arm and let go of the player and walked away. As Steve uncurled he saw another Enderman stare down at him. But it wasn't in a way of fear or anger, it was more like a look of pity and curiosity.

"Come on Terron. Michal told us to meet us in our cave." Denal growled quietly as he walked off. He then teleported and he was gone. Terron turned his head to see his brother leave and back to Steve. Terron tilted his head slightly as he backed away. Steve too titled his head, he didn't move or grab for his sword next to him. As Terron turned away, the sun started to rise above the horizon. The Enderman then disappeared, leaving the player wondering why the wounded Enderman didn't let the other Enderman kill him for wounding him. What was most strange was that the wounded Enderman himself didn't kill him. This left Steve confused….

…

**That was very amusing…. I wrote this ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLHHHHHHHHHHHHH night o3o from 9:00 to 12:20. **_**PLEASE COMMENT 8U **_** or… subscribe… woops no..? um… review? WUTEVAH!**

**I worked hard on this and you should beh happy :U**

**Anyways about my characters… I rly want to give more personality to Steve so it doesn't look like he's a lame, boring, and stupid n00b. I want him to be… mm more like the Steve in, if you've ever watched, an eggs guide to MineCraft. its Ridiculous in episodes 1 and 2 but the rest get better. I love putting a lot.. (SHE SAID A LOT XD) of detail in these storys to give a better view to the readers… and try not to bore them… **

**As for my new Char Michal :D he's spunky, awesome, fun, and sometimes sarcastic. xD oh yeah I ****INTENDED**** for his name to be Michal instead of Michael. I like Michal better than Michael cause…. Mm idk? o3o but anyways, he's one of my favorite characters. **

**I ****AM ****thinking about turning this into a series to do on youtube. Which would be awesome :D BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUT….**

**I need a Skype team of about 4 or 5 for the characters. +PLUS + I need a server that allows /Mob Disqiuse on there in order to do the mob chars. SO YEAAAAHHHHhhh…. *Cough in the background* …**

**Yeah idk how im going to ever do that : ( ive had a youtube account for minecraft vids this whole time and idk what ever to do with it… cause I still need a ACTIVE _ skype team and a server that allows /MD _ so siiiighhh… I guess im stuck only with the story…**

**Eh that's fine though… anyways THX FOR READING! PEACEABLUBBAPOOBLARGHADARGDI NGDONGSCOLOLOCTOPUSSKYHATESS QIUDSWOOTPIRAATES… OUT!**

***If you litarly read all of that ^ you win a free chocolate cake. :D* **


	3. EnderEye Chapter 3

**Hia :D Talon's back o3o amd I bring you EnderEye again! Merh don't have much to say… so yeah enjoooy the chapter! :D**

**EnderEye~**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Deep within the Caves and Dungeons…

Michal was sitting in a corner of the small and round cave as he watched Denal be a big brother when he tended to Terron's wound on his leg. He was almost done finishing up his iron chestplate until he heard Denal fuss about Terron getting hit by Steve.

"Why did you allow him to hurt you?! He could've killed you!" Denal raged as he cleaned up the dark purple-ish Red blood from his younger Enderbrother's leg. Terron flinched as the healing potion soaked paper stung his leg a little. "It wa- Sst… Nothing… Oww…" Terron winced as the potion soaked into his leg even though it helped make his wounds heal a little better, making him near full health. When Denal saw his deep cut was fully healed he removed the paper and growled something under his breath as he threw it to the side of the cave. Michal knew to avoid Denal's gaze or even looking at him at this time so he returned to making the crude chestplate.

Terron sat down on his long bed, roughly made of stone as the bed's frame and wool for him to lie on. He sighed as he watched his older Enderbrother pace back and forth.

"Come on. We all need some sleep, or at least a little rest. Go to sleep!"

"I don't want to." Denal mumbled under his breath.

"Well, we have no choice. So please go to sleep, it'll help me better if you stop pacing." Terron narrowed his tired and weak eyes. After a few seconds of pacing Denal finally stopped and went to his side of the cave. Michal finished his armor a while ago and was already lying in a stone corner sleeping.

Terron laid his head at last and finally fell to sleep. In his sleep he could hear a strange sound coming from somewhere deeper within the caves… he ended up feeling like he was being watched. His instincts told him to open his eyes while the other instinct said "don't you even dare…" he listened to his second instinct and just thought it was only his older brother checking up on him to see if he was ok. He then drifted off into deep sleep…..~

….

Steve's PointOfView…

After a few moments of fear Steve finally got off the ground and brushed his teal tee off. He looked to the horizon, the sun was a gold orange and its rays made the ground look almost as so. He looked down to his right and picked up his enchanted iron sword. He paused and replayed what happened in his mind. _…Why didn't those Endermen kill me? Well, most importantly why didn't the one I hurt turned on me with its fury and tried killing me?... sigh… well at least I'm thankful to still be alive… I guess…_

Steve started walking home until he saw a figure on his little bridge to his home. The sun was just behind the house making the house cast a shadow over the bridge and figure.

"Ahhh Great! Another Enderman?! Or are you a zombie?..." The "Mob" made not a single sound. "Whatever. I'm going to kill you all. I'm tired of mobs stealing my things and attacking me everywhere I go." Just as Steve was about to hold up his sword and charge the figure's eyes flashed open. They were glowing a empty white in the house's shadow. The figure had no pupils… Steve stopped and backed up. Struck with fear. He had entirely no idea what the figure is or who it even is. The figure gave him fear as he stared at him. after a long stare Steve finally asked,

"W-..Who might I call… you?" a long silence. No response. "Come on! What do you want from me?!"

It started becoming cloudy and you can see a few rare occasional lightning strikes but no rain. Steve looked around and up at the sky.

"Are you even going to let me go inside my home so I don't get rained on?" The white glowing eyes blinked and the figure stepped up closer, making Steve have chills down his spine, and even more so when he finally got a look of the figure. He looked perfectly identical to Steve, except for his pupiless eyes. The Figure Stood up to him with his chest raised at an angle and his eyes narrowed.

"I Am Herobrine…" He finally answered. He then titled his head. "Why are you in my world…?" He then pointed his diamond sword to Steve's throat.

Steve was shocked both ways. "Wha… what. I spawned here. This is my world as well. "

Herobrine then narrowed his eyes and frowned blankly. "Hm.….. I Would watch your back if I were You…" Herobrine looked and nodded to the woods behind Steve.

Steve looked behind him to the area where he and the Endermen fought. When he looked back to the mysterious figure… he was gone. All that was left was a little puff of smoke from where Herobrine was rising into to the air. The clouds then evaporated and let the sun come through once again. He heard the soft chuckles of the man as he passed the bridge. When he reached his house everything seemed normal and quiet.

Steve sighed tiredly and went inside his house, making sure to close the door behind him. He was completely confused with the mysterious but yet legendary Herobrine appearing in his midst. But since he didn't kill him he paid no mind and only ate his cooked steak and rested in his room till he regained enough health. By the time he was fully healed it was near noon time. Steve was more alert now. _Why Would Herobrine not try to kill me if he came that close to me…? And what does he even want from me to begin with?!... I'm… I'm.. Confused and scared. That was the strangest encountering ever, Including the one with the Endermen… whoah. What if something is being plotted against me? What if something is going on with the mobs and Herobrine, Including the Endermen…? _

When Steve was in his room next to one of his windows he had a strange feeling of something watching him from the woods on the other shore… He looks and yet sees nothing. _I'm just tired. I'm just paranoid._

**So guys. I hope you guys enjoyed that qiuck chapter. Sooo sorry I havnt posted anything lately, ive been so busy lately…. Ugh. X_X school and most importantly, (Not rly _) my upcoming birthday… oh boy. ._. wonderful. My parents and grandparents are all argueing what to get me for my birthday. Since im doing youtube videos they are all flipping out over so many computers o_o and softwares…. Dammit. Its soooo stressing O_O I DUN LIKE PLANNING BIRTHDAYS. ECK! **

_**Well anyways. I am proud of you Endermen fans out there! 3 If any of you have some questions or just want to place in a few ideas go ahead and ask or pm! I'd love to answer them and/or try out your ideas! Seeya in the next chapter… the real action begins at 6. Makes sence… Herobrine:666. Yeah lol.**_

**~Talon **


End file.
